I Still Love You
by goodeyecandy
Summary: Draco and Alex have always been there for each other, but when Draco becomes a Death Eater, tragedy strikes. :) Please be nice with reviews-this is my first fanfiction!


I Still Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Hope you enjoy!

She was walking to the dungeons, where her common room was, when she felt the presence of someone behind her.

"Hey, beautiful." her boyfriend, Draco, said.

"Hey, honey." she said, sounding quite tired.

"What's wrong, Alex?"

"Well, I just had detention with Filch, but I don't expect you to know that, I mean, I'm only your girlfriend." She answered, quite annoyed.

"Look at me," he said moving in front of her and blocking her path. He gently touched her chin "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you for the past few days. I still love you."

"I love you, too."

Finally, their lips met as Draco pushed her against the wall.

"Come on, we shouldn't do this here," Alex said "Lets go to the common room." She took him by the hand and lead him the rest of the way to the dungeons.

When they got there the room was almost empty. The only people occupying it were Blaise and Pansy in the corner. Alex chose a soft love seat to sit on and smiled at Draco as he sat beside her. They quickly found each others lips in the dim firelight and soon forgot that anyone else was in the room. They broke apart long enough for Draco to say "Alexandria Nott, you are beautiful."

Then they entwined together once more. They stared into each others eyes. She was rubbing his wrists and noticed him wince.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked.

"No, it's nothing." He said trying to get her distracted with another kiss.

"No, really, what is it?" she asked again, this time pulling up the sleeve of his robe to look. At first she didn't recognize the black symbol on his forearm, but then she realised the truth. "That's why you haven't been talking to me! You didn't want me to know you were a Death Eater!" She screamed, startling Blaise and Pansy.

"I couldn't help it. It's not like I had a choice. The Dark Lord said he would kill my family if I didn't" he stopped. He'd said said too much.

"If you didn't what?" said Alex, growing a bit concerned about what he said.

"I can't tell you. It's between me and him."

"Fine! If you don't trust me, then I guess you don't love me!" she yelled, running out of the common room, into the girls dormitory.

"Alex," he said following her. He had completely forgotten about the trap that stopped boys from going into the girls' dormitory and eventually had to go to his own.

Alex knew where Draco would go when he needed help, so when the next morning came, she set out to find Snape. When she found him, she couldn't help but break down in tears.

"I need you to help him. Please help him." she said.

"Who needs help?" Snape replied quickly.

"Draco...he...needs help." she managed to say between sobs.

"With what?" he asked.

"I don't...know. He...wouldn't...tell me." Alex continued crying and it seemed that she would never stop.

"I'll help him the best I can." Snape said, reassuringly.

"Thank you."

When Alex got in the great hall for breakfast, the first thing that she saw was the bleached-blond hair of her boyfriend. Before she knew it, he was standing by her side.

"I'm sorry, Alex, I didn't ask for this." He said quietly.

"I know, but what's he making you do?"

"I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone." He spoke softly as if trying to keep her calm. He didn't want her to get upset again.

"Ok, but don't get hurt, please, don't."

In Potions the next day, Alex couldn't help but realize how good the famous Harry Potter had become at potions. He had become the best in the class making Draco only second best. He even won the contest for the "Liquid Luck" when Draco needed it. He needed it to do the Dark Lord's task. Maybe she could ask Professor Slughorn for some, after all, he has always favored the Slytherins. But then again, he would know she was up to something. Since they had a break after Potions, Alex was thinking she would get to spend some time with Draco, but as soon as class was over, he was gone. The same thing happened the next day and kept happening until she decided to talk to him about it. So, one night when they were all alone in the common room she asked, "Where do you keep going after Potions? We hardly even speak."

Draco sighed and said, "I knew this question would come up. Your parents are true Death Eaters, right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Alex sounded very confused when she said this.

"Nothing, I was just making sure." He cleared his throat. "I have to fix the Vanishing Cabinet. There's two of them, one is here, and the other is in Borgin and Burkes. I have to get the Death Eaters here." Alex was silent for a moment while it all soaked in.

"Is that all that you were afraid to tell me?"

"No, there's more. I have to kill Dumbledore. Please, don't tell anyone." Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"You'll be a murderer."

"I know. My mother asked Snape to help me. They made the unbreakable vow. If I can't do it, he'll have to."

"I asked him to help you to." She spoke quietly as if in shock.

"I want you to stay away when it happens. I'll warn you, just stay safe."

"I'll try."

"Draco, where are you?" Alex called out as she was desperately looking for her boyfriend. He said he would be back by now. He said he wouldn't have to work all day. He said he was almost finished, but he never came. She was so absorbed in searching for him that she didn't notice when Harry came running down the hallway, until he bumped into her. The potions book that he had been holding flew out of his hand as they both fell.

"Watch where you're going." Alex said as she got to her feet, but instead of getting a response, Harry just ran away. At that moment a terrible thought came into her mind: What if he did something to Draco? She set off in the direction that Harry came from, expecting the worst. When she reached the boy's lavatory, she heard Snape mutter something. Despite the fact that no girls were allowed, she ran inside. Alex saw Draco laying on the floor with blood surrounding his body.

"Draco!" She screamed and ran to his side, asking if she could help Snape, who was kneeling beside him.

"Go get Madam Promfrey." he said and she ran out to obey his orders.

"I can't believe he did that to you!" Alex blurted out with as much ferociousness as possible. "I don't think he knew what the spell meant. He looked like it, at least." Draco said as Madam Promfrey walked away. "I can't believe I have to stay here overnight! Snape already healed me."

"I know, but it is better if you stay. How soon do you think it will be until you fix it." Alex said, suddenly changing the mood.

"I don't know. I think I've almost got it, but every time I try to send something, it doesn't all go in one piece."

They sat in a deafening silence for what seemed like ages. Alex finally broke the silence and said, "Can I fight? I promise I'll try not to get hurt." Once she finished saying this, she realized how much she sounded like a little girl. A little, innocent child.

"No, I don't want you to die. I don't know what the Death Eaters will do." Draco's mind couldn't be changed, and Alex knew it. She would have to fight without him knowing.

That night, Alex had a dream about the Vanishing Cabinet. The Death Eaters came and killed Dumbledore. The school was attacked and she went out to fight, but when she got out there, the only thing she could see was Draco. He was dead. Then Bellatrix stepped into the room and started laughing like a madman.

"Why did you kill him?" Alex screamed. The last thing she saw before she woke up was Bellatrix screaming "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and a flash of green light.

"It's fixed." Draco said as he sat beside Alex one morning for breakfast. I'll do it tonight if I can. When you hear screams, go to the common room. They probably won't look there."

"I'll try to stay safe." she said while thinking about which blood traitor she was going to fight first.

"Can you tell Snape for me? I have to figure out how I'm going to do this." he sounded quite anxious.

"Okay."

"Thank you. I have to go plan. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Draco gave Alex a quick kiss on the lips and headed towards the door.

"Wait! Let me help you!" she said as she got up from the table, apologizing to all of her Slytherin friends for having to leave. When she had gotten caught up to him, she said, "I've always been the one to plan the attacks on students, so I might as well do it for Dumbledore, too."

"I think you should be a Death Eater. The Dark Lord would love you." He said, with a smile plastered to his face.

"I'll consider it." Alex said, knowing that he knew she would be one the first day they get out of Hogwarts.

When night came and Dumbledore left the school, with Harry, Draco took the opportunity to sneak in the Death Eaters. When they filed in, everyone started screaming and drawing their wands, looking for the nearest escape. Finrir Greyback, a werewolf, started drooling over all of the people that he could feast on. Draco set off at a run, looking for Dumbledore. He knew he wouldn't leave his school unprotected for long. He burst through the door of the astronomy tower, thinking that would be the first place he was going to look. He saw Dumbledore and immediately disarmed him, not even noticing that he cast a spell in the corner. I can't do it, he thought, I can't kill him. At that moment, Snape came through the door, surprising them all when he hit Dumbledore with the killing curse and sent him toppling over the side of the tallest tower at Hogwarts.

Alex was fighting, and of course, she was fighting with the Death Eaters. First she took on Loony Luna. She was about to shout Avada Kedavra when Neville Longbottom disarmed her. She took the wand from a passerby and immediately went to look for Harry, the one thing that Voldemort wanted. She knew that he would be with Dumbledore and was probably fighting Draco by now. She thought she had seen Draco leave in the direction of the Astronomy tower, and since that was where all the Death Eaters were coming from, she decided she would start looking there. As she was heading towards it, she saw Harry exiting and tried to disarm him. He was too fast and blocked her every move. She ended up getting disarmed for a second time that night and had to find another wand. While she was searching, she met Greyback. He looked like a wolf and had breath that smelled of blood.

"Hey there, little girl." He said, once he saw her. "I was just looking for a little snack."

"Well, who do you want to eat?" She asked, thinking that he knew she was on his side.

"Well, I was thinking that a dark haired Slytherin would taste mighty fine." She thought she was going to pass out right there. That was her description.

"Um…I'm sure there's a lot of those." She said trying to hide her fear. Before she knew it he was coming towards her, and bit her neck. She felt a warm liquid running down her neck and knew that she was bleeding. Draco saw them and started running their way.

"Get away from her!" he yelled, pointing his wand at Greyback. The werewolf vanished and he rushed to her side. "It's okay. You're going to be okay."

"I love you." Alex said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too." He said managing a smile.

That was the last thing that Alexandria Nott would ever see. She died that night in Draco's arms, there during the first battle at Hogwarts.

"I still love you, Alex." Draco said twenty years later. Placing flowers on the grave, he noticed that words were etched on the stone that hadn't been there before. Then, when he realized what they said he broke down in tears, remembering the beautiful girl that now lay six feet beneath him. The words came from the last little bit of magic left in Alex's body, and they read, "I love you, too, Draco."


End file.
